Letters to the crew
by Malluchan
Summary: Hey, all, this is MajorOrtho! While I'm stuck in the Beyblade universe waiting for the wormhole to re-open, you might as well send us all letters! Anybody and everybody! But PLEASE read the details inside, and send by PM ONLY!
1. INTRO

Hey, all! This is me, MajorOrtho, and as long as I'm trapped in the Beyblade Metal Fight Fandom, I decided you might as well send me your letters in your spare time. I'll get everybody to answer them and send them back right away.

Please NO romance/yaoi questions, they won't be answered anyway.

Send your letters by PM ONLY.

You can send them to everybody EXCEPT the zero-g characters.

Randomness encouraged, and remember your questions must be rated T at the highest! Ask us anything, and we'll answer. (I speak for everybody here.)

NO CURSE WORDS, ok?

So, send 'em in as quick as possible! PM ONLY!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, all! Finally got the gang to come out of the closet and write you back!

And yes, Masamune. YOU HAVE TO.

* * *

Dear Gingka: What's with the bandaid?

-From NellaBean

Dear NellaBean:

It is not a BANDAID. I find that highly offensive. It is a THING to make you look COOL.

Okay, it's a bandaid. I just wear it to cover this huge pimple I have that won't go away, but don't tell anyone.

Whoops, this is public, isn't it?

From Gingka Hagane

* * *

Dear Nile: What's it like in Egypt? Is it as cool as everyone thinks it is, or is it pretty much just sand?

PS. Can I keep you?

-From NellaBean

Dear NellaBean:

Well, do you want to know about the surface of Egypt...

...or the secrets underneath? Because if you know where to look, then it's cooler than you could imagine. Like the time I found a giant treasure trove of rainbow jelly beans under the sand.

But if you're just a land dweller like everyone else, then yeah, it's just miles and miles of sand. Pretty depressing, actually.

And no. You may not keep me. I'd get fired from my job if I let you do that.

* * *

Dear Kyouya,  
I think Yuu actually brought this up in one episode but if you relate so much to lions, how can you be such a loner? Lions live in packs or 'prides' to be more accurate.

-From NellaBean

Well, if you want to be THAT accurate, then yeah. I guess you're right. But lions make their own rules. HAHA.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
Read any good books lately?

To NellaBean:

Yes.

(Sorry, just Tsubasa being Tsubasa...)

* * *

Ok now this is just SAD, I haven't gotten any more letters from y'all so I'll have to just post this chapter and hope for more. Come on, gimme a break here! Send in some letters, it's rainy out and we can't go anywhere! It's a good time, people, everybody came out of the closet for awhile! Take advantage of all this!...unless you want to see this story deleted.


	3. Chapter 2

Ahh, very good, my pretties! Plenty of letters now! And we're all out of the closet now! Actually, now I'm the one in the closet, hiding my computer from a certain angry lion. You guessed it, it's Kyouya...he and Yu have teamed up for revenge against the Insane Authoress. Wish me luck.

OK, first off, some letters from Queen of Beyblade.

* * *

To Tsubasa  
Is your eagle a male or female? And why do you call your bey Eagle when it's clearly written Aquila on it?

Tsubasa's answer:

It's a nickname. Like Yoyo.

* * *

to Toby  
Who IS your best friend? Zeo or Masamune? Which company do you enjoy the most?

Toby's answer:

Hmm...that's a tough question. I don't think I have a favorite. They're both great friends.

* * *

to Madoka  
How does it feel to have to always deal with idiots? How you ever felt of giving up because they don't listen to you when your are right?  
Have you ever lost your voice with all the yelling?

Madoka's answer:

Well, I have to say it can be frustrating at times. However, they're very nice idiots, you following me? Like the annoying friend in every circle.

And I do have to keep plenty of cough drops on hand.

* * *

to Chi yun  
Why do you always speak in third person? Is that so difficult to just say 'I' or 'me'?

Chi Yun's answer:

Here's a secret: I am speaking for a bodyless ghost that took over my body when I was little. My real name is Gabriel.

* * *

To Chao Xin:

Ok, this one's been censored! Like I said, no romance questions!

* * *

to Doji&Ziggurat  
Why did you want to conquer and/or destroy the earth? Don't you have anything else to do?

Doji: No. I don't have anything else to do. I had a bad childhood.

Zigurat: Because that's what evil guys are supposed to do. You have to have antagonists somewhere, and yes, I do have something better to do. I'd rather own a restaurant, but sadly, they cast me as an evil doctor. So sad.

Don't you feel ashamed that you completely messed up your life by playing children spinning top games?

Doji: Go easy there, will you? They are not GAMES, haven't you ever seen the old people at the park playing chess? It's sort of like playing jumprope with your grandchildren.

Zigurat: Well, uh, yes. Like I said, I'd rather be a chef.

What's the point? I mean, it's was quite assured that you would now that you done it, what would you do now?

Doji: The POINT is, we tried! And I got to make a comeback in Metal Fury! It was still fun, anyway!  
And I can't do anything now. I died or something in Metal Fury.

Zigurat: The point is, I got a job being in a show for awhile and got rich and got a house that wasn't made out of cardboard for once. That's the only reason I was even in the show in the first place, otherwise they would've got Harrison Ford to play me. And he's some old guy now.

knowing that you have practicly destroyed so many children's heart,don't you two have no shame at all?

Doji: Destroyed THEIR dreams? What are you talking about? I'M the one who got killed, if you don't remember! AND I GOT WHITE HAIR, for goodness' sake! WAY before my time! I WAS ONLY 26!

Zigurat: Yes. Yes I am ashamed. Don't bring that up, it's just not fair. I DID IT FOR THE JOB.

* * *

and lastly, Aleksei, lera and Nowaguma  
How was your trip to space? Did you see the Earth fron your spaceship? Was it fun? And Lera, do you feel any pride to be the first teenage girl in space? I sure would...

Aleksei: It was amazing. We saw the world from the window and realised just what a small part of the universe we make up. And "fun" doesn't even begin to sum it up.

Noaguuma: Hdoaksnfelaksn. (He says yes, yes and yes.)

Lera: Yes, it was amazing being a part of history! Just like our ancestors, we were one of the "firsts" in space! Like first monkey, first dog, etc.

* * *

Here's one from JesusFreak93:

* * *

Dear Gingka,  
Do you like having red hair? Cause I have red hair and I LOVE it!

Gingka's answer:

Well...I guess it's ok. I'd rather look less like a stop sign, though. Maybe I could dye my hair blond like my dad did, that would be fun.

* * *

And a few from Phantus-Dragon:

* * *

Dear Ryutaro,  
How old are you? Wiki sure doesn't help. -_-  
P.S. Do you have any pizza, I'm hungry. X3

Ryutaro's answer:

My age is a secret like the numbers of the stars and the expanse of the sky.

But seriously, I'm 15 in Metal Fusion.

And no. No pizza here, I'm lactose intolerant.

* * *

Dear Teru,  
Waffles or pancakes? CHOOSE ONE NOW.

Teru's answer:

Waffles, definitely. Chocolate chip.

* * *

Dear Yu,  
How would you like to own an ice cream truck? Or... An ice cream factory? :D

Yu's answer:

YESYESYESIWOULDLOVETHAT! But I'm a minor so I can't :( THIS IS SUCH A CRUEL WORLD!

* * *

Dear Damian,  
Why didn't you appear in Metal Fury? Seriously, what's going on here?!

Damian's answer:

Sorry, Damian can't be here right now...he got sent to a mental institute after getting crushed by Kyouya. Not a bad thing, everybody hated him.

* * *

OK, folks, hurry up and get those letters sent before Tsubasa picks the lock on the closet! That would be bad! They'd take my computer away and I wouldn't be able to send their answers anymore! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT THAT, PEOPLE!?


	4. Chapter 3

Oh hello everyone, here we are again! Still locked in this closet, but all good things must come to an end.

Hanging in here...anyway, wish me luck and I'll type these up real quick before lunch!

* * *

Ok, here are some from MusicIsLife99!

* * *

Sup,Kyoya  
How ya doing dude?  
What would happend when a random magician turned you into a kitty?  
What would happend if my oc kiara would battle you and won?  
What is your favourite random story in fanfic?

Kyouya's answer:

I'm fine, I guess, besides that authoress in the closet over there.

If I got turned into a cat then I'd bite you all.

She wouldn't win. Not by a long shot.

I hate random stories.

* * *

Hey Eagle-freak,

Can Yuu and i have a ice cream eating contest?

Tsubasa's answer:

I prefer if you'd use my actual name, ma'am.

And no, you may not. When he did that with Masamune he had to go to the ER, and that's an experience I'd rather not repeat. EVER.

* * *

Okay, moving on! queen of beyblade is up next!

* * *

To Nile:  
What does your face tatou represent?

Nile's answer: They resemble ancient runes found on the underside of the bricks of many temples. They signify fierceness and victory.

* * *

To Hyoma (and everyone else who seen Hokuto):  
Aren't you creeped out that you have a TALKING dog? I mean, if my pet cat would say something, i'd seriously be scared for life?

Hyoma's answer: Well, I suppose it is a bit unusual. But Hoikuto has been around for quite a while and I guess I just got used to it.

* * *

To Hokuto:  
How did you learn how to talk?

Hoikuto's answer: The same way you did. Somebody taught me.

(That answer's accredited to my best friend in the other dimension, ZJ.)

* * *

To Blader DJ and American DJ:  
How come you know so much about Beyblade and yet you can't blade properly?

DJ's answers: Haven't you ever met Madoka Amano?

* * *

To Sophie:  
Is Wells your brother? I mean, you do ressemble a little one another, don't you think?

Sophie's answer: Yes, we're related.

* * *

To Selen and Enzo:  
Did you really lie in the 360 sphere stadium about wanting to blade without cheating? Foesn't it hurt sometimes to always commend your brothers without complaint? Don't you guys want to live and not be afraid that people will judge you? I mean, you have your reasons...

Selen: Honestly, I've thought about that before. But Enzo and I could never make it on our own in Brazil...it's a tough place if you're not in the select few who have enough money.

Enzo: Fish is better.

* * *

Ok, some more from JesusFreak93:

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
Are you and Kyoya friends?

Tsubasa: You'll have to ask him. He'll say no.

* * *

Dear Kenta,

What do you think of Gingka now? You guys still buddies?

Kenta: Definitely! We'll always be friends.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
How did you like being part of team Gan-Gan Galaxy? Would you join another world championship?  
PS, can I meet you in person? And give you a BIG hug?

Tsubasa's answer: Being a part of a team was...fun, I guess? And maybe I would join another world championship, so long as a team would have me.

No, you may not.

(Once again, just Tsuba-chi being himself.)

* * *

OK, here are the answers for FleetingButterfly:

* * *

Dear Johannes,

Hi! Or I guess meow! ^-^

We all know you love cats, but do you hate dogs? Also, why would you want Rago to destroy the world if cats would probably be destroyed along with it?

Sincerely, Raine

Johannes's answer: Yes. Dogs are disgusting. Filthy. Ew.

Oh, I never thought of that...you have a good point.

(Apologies to anyone who loves dogs like I do, there are just some non-dog people out there.)

* * *

Dear Ryusei,

Why did you put on a blonde wig when you were the Immortal Phoenix?  
I mean red hair seems to look more like flames.

Love, Cherri-chan

Ryusei: Well, all superheroes must protect their identities, ma'am.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

On a scale of 1-10, ( 1 being the least and 10 being the most) how annoying is Ryusei? Are you paid to be his secretary, or are you just volunteering?

Love, Cherri-chan

Hikaru-san's answer: I give him a ten, definitely. And unless I was getting paid, I probably wouldn't be here. That's the only reason I put up with him.

* * *

Gah. Right after Nile answered his letter I had to go for a coffee break, and Ryuga-san threw my laptop off the top of the WBBA. Well now he's one laptop poorer. He had to give me his :)


	5. Chapter 4

Ahh, back in the old closet...hanging on to the promise Ryuga made to buy me a new laptop. But until then, I own his.

* * *

Here we go. JesusFreak93.

* * *

Dear Kenta,  
Are Yu and you friends? Like buddies? Do you like hugs? Cause I wanna give you a hug!

Kenta's answer: Whoa, uh, slow down there a little, haha! Yes, we're friends, and...I guess you can give me a hug...just don't squish me...

* * *

Dear Hyoma,  
How long exactly have you known Gingka? And how can you be so calm all the time?

Hyoma's answer: I've known Gingka since the two of us were really little kids. I'm calm all the time, because...because...I don't know.

* * *

Dear Kyoya,  
Why are you such a lone wolf?

Kyouya's answer: The word is LION, lady. You're wasting my time.

Yup, that's definitely Kyouya.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
What do you think of the Dark Nebula?

Tsubasa's answer: I hate the dark nebula. They're an evil, twisted race of selfish bladers who'll do anything to get what they want.

* * *

Dear Yu,  
How did you like being part of team Gan-Gan Galaxy? With having to be a sub and all?

Yu's answer: Aw, I guess being a sub wasn't so bad...I got to be with Ken-chi and Gingki and the others...

* * *

Dear Madoka,  
You're so cool! How could you survive being the only girl on team Gan-Gan Galaxy?

Madoka: Hahahaha. Thank you! And as for being the only girl, it's not so bad. I've kind of always been a tomboy...you know, mechanic personality and all.

* * *

Here are a few from queen of beyblade:

* * *

To Ryuga:  
Have you a special connection with Kenta after the whole lengendary bladers things? I don't mean romance if you think that,I mean do you consider him as a friend? Maybe a little more than a friend (like a brother)? Did you know that Ryuto was on a treasure hunt? Or you didn't care at all of your brothers wereabouts? And lastly, ARE YOU REALLY DEAD?!

Ryuga's answer:

Heh, the kid's ok, I guess. I knew where Ryuto was. And no. I'm not dead. That's ridiculous. I'm one of the best characters, they'd never kill me off.

* * *

To Tsubasa (again):  
How do you consider Yu? An annoying little brat or a annoying little brother ?( I admit there's a fine line between the two...)  
Do you consider him as family? if no, then why?

Tsubasa's answer: I agree, there sure is a fine line. I suppose he's in the middle.

And yes. Yes I do.

* * *

To Zeo, Damien and Jack;  
Was the rearangment painful? Plus seing you guys in those giant tubes made me things like you were a alien research^^'

Zeo: Oh yeah, those things hurt.

Damien: Of course not, I'm so tough, I never felt a thing. And what on earth is ^^'?

Jack: Don't pay attention to that lunatic. And no. No they didn't.

(Well, it depends on whom you trust the most.)

* * *

To Thiti:  
I really love your Mask, don't know why. Did you buy it or did somebody made it for you?

Tithi: Thanks! I found it one day, I think it fell of the front grill of a truck or something.

* * *

To Dynamis:  
Do you sometimes feel lonely when you were alone in your temple?

Dunamis's reply: I have to admit things did get a bit dreary. But you have to accept your place in the world, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

To King:  
Have you noticed that when your excited, your hair go super saiyen?

King's answer: Oh, hehe, you noticed that little quirk, huh? It's from the power coming off Variares. It eventually wears off over the next few hours.

* * *

and lastly, Johanes:  
Did you sister followed n your footsteps? (she's like a mini you but in girl format). If I were you, I'd be proud to have such a cutie pie as a sibling, don't you?

Johannes: No, she didn't. She went to work at an animal shelter.

* * *

Next up is nellabean:

* * *

Dear Kyouya,  
Why are you so mean to Benkei? I mean, the guy adores you and you repay his undying deviation by ignoring him! I think it's time you showed him some love, yes?

Kyouya's answer: NO.

(Sorry there! Our resident lion's in one of the worst of moods at the moment!)

* * *

Dear Ryuga,  
Are you dead? Or are you just hiding away and chillin' up in Cuba?

Ryuga's answer: No, of course I'm not dead. I'm too cool to die. I'm in an alternate timestream.

* * *

Dear Yuu,  
What's your favourite ice cream flavor?

Yuu: ALL THE FLAVORS!

* * *

Dear Ryuusei,  
Sorry, scratch that. Dear Immortal Phoenix *cough*  
I mean no disrespect Sir, I think you're a top bloke and all but I must ask, why did you send your underage son to take down an evil organisation bent on world domination?

Ryuusei: Because I knew he could do it. This is anime, for goodness sake, why else would a bunch of unsupervised kids be running around saving the world? ;)

* * *

And last but not least, Desert Rose 01!

* * *

Dear Kyoya,  
Are u sure u will defeat gingka anyday?

Kyouya: OF COURSE I'M SURE!

(Sorry there dears, you caught him at the worst of times.)

* * *

Well, keep them coming! We'll get back to you soon! In the meantime, Ryuga-chan and I are heading over to the Best Buy for a new laptop for me. Courtesy of him.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all, wow, 3rd chapter of the day! Keep those letters coming, it's still cloudy and rainy-looking out here!

Ryuga and I got my computer mail-ordered. I am reduced to groveling in the attic whilst being threatened by that lion creep. And also Kyouya. :)

Better write my will while I'm on here.

* * *

Dear Yu,  
Why did you join the Dark Nebula in the first place? Ryuga is just... creepy.

Yu's answer: Ryuga's no way creepy! He's totally cool! And I joined 'cause they have an ice cream truck, man I love those things.

* * *

Dear Hyoma,  
How would you feel if you lost Gingka? Like he died or something?

Hyoma's answer: Well, I suppose that would be bad. I guess I'd wallow in despair until I died.

* * *

Dear Madoka,  
Is it OK if I challenge Gingka to a hamburger eating contest?

Madoka's answer: Do whatever you want, you two, but you're driving yourselves to the ER!

* * *

Dear Gingka,  
Did you really mean what you said about dying your hair blonde? Cause right now, I feel you are offending the color of red!

Gingka's answer: Well...I might consider it and all, but then I guess I would look too weird and different. And I didn't mean to offend the color red, just stop signs. I mean, uh...nevermind.

* * *

Dear Kyoya,  
Why are you a lone LION? (Did I get it right, Jerk?)

Kyouya's answer: Because lions make their own rules, JERK.

(Like I said, worst of times. Hard enough getting him to yell THAT through the attic door.)

* * *

Dear Masamune,  
Would you stick by Toby and Zeo through ANY situation?

Masamune's answer: Well yeah...unless we're getting threatened by a giant gorilla wearing nail polish...or a huge toe with a shirt on...or a...

(Okay, okay, that's enough of that.)

* * *

Dear Nile,  
Are you and Kyoya best friends?

Nile's answer: Well I guess so, in our own sort of way. He's not exactly friendly, you know.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa (Saved the best for last!)  
What would you do if you heard Gingka and the others were captured?

Tsubasa's answer:

Why thank you. If they were captured I'd carefully formulate a plan and then go carry it out...I don't know, actually. It might be a blessing to have them captured for a while. And gagged. Gah. Now I've turned evil.

* * *

And now a few from MusicIsLife99:

* * *

Kyoya,  
when was the last time you were in a good mood?  
Oh and i'm sure Kia can defeat you.  
Is your favourite color green?

Kyouya's answer: Before you were around. (Guys, really, this is the best behaviour we can get from him right now.) NO SHE CAN'T. And NO. I won't tell you my favorite color.

* * *

Tsubasa,  
sorry for calling you eagle-freak but seriously you love eagles,right?

Tsubasa's answer: Yes. Yes I do. And it's all right.

* * *

Yuu,  
can we have an ice cream eating contest?

Yuu: I would say yes, but Tsubasa says he's not driving me to the ER again.

* * *

OK, now we have some more letters from queen of beyblade:

* * *

To Dashan (and the rest of his team):  
Do you train in the Beylin temple every day? Do you sleep and/or live in there? Because if you guys not, I REALLY admire your strengh and will to always climb those moutains!

Da Xian's answer: Yes, we do train there just about every day. And we do live there, it's not too hard going up those mountains but there's too much goat traffic.

* * *

To Ryuga (again):  
Sorry to interupt you, please don't kill me!  
But I wanted to ask a question, who is the most annoying (in your point of view) character? And do you consider Ginga as a friend?

Ryuga's answer: Okay, I guess you don't have to die yet. Gingka is the most annoying. And yes.

* * *

To Benkei:  
Do you sometimes feel hurt that Kyoya ignores you?  
If you do, then don't worry. I'm sure that deep, very deep in his heart (he's Kyoya after all) he actually enjoy your company!  
But you didn't heard that from me, ye hear? *fears for her life*

Benkei's answer: Well, the guy's not exactly the friendly type. At least I'm not dead yet, either.

* * *

and now that I don't have imagination, can I ask a question to the author?

They don't drive you insane, do they? Oh and, How's the search for the computer? Find something interesting yet?

My answer: What makes you think I was sane in the first place? And yeah, we're ordering an HP from the Best Buy Japan. Thanks for asking.

* * *

OK guys, if I become lion food, Tsubasa gets my laptop. Ryuga gets my room. And Yoyo-chan gets a punch in the face. Make sure they bury me in my armor (quoting my BFF here).

Have a good morning everybody! And keep those letters coming! Feel free to ask me, too!


	7. Chapter 6

OK, everyone, I'm back from reality! Somebody give three cheers for the devoted letter-sender, nellabean!

* * *

Dear mr. Kranky Pants (Kyoya),  
How would you feel about anger management meetings?  
I think you might need them. Or chocolate, chocolate makes everybody happy. Do you like chocolate?

Kyouya's answer: You've got to be kidding me. Anger management courses are a HUGE waste of time.

On the other hand...did you say chocolate?

(Wow, nella, we forgot all about his secret obsession! We should totally try that!)

* * *

Dear Masamune,  
Since Nile wont let me keep him, can I keep you instead? I'd walk you every day and I'd NEVER forget to feed you. I promise.

Masamune's answer: I'm not a dog. And as long as it's hamburgers, I'd be willing!

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
What happened to those luscious locks of yours. Why did you cut your hair?

Tsubasa's answer: What are you talking about? I don't want to cut my hair.

(Ooh, don't go altering the timestream there! We're still stuck in immediate-post-Metal Fury. He isn't the director yet!)

* * *

OK, another few from MusicIsLife99!

* * *

yo lion dude,  
hows it doin  
you know i don't care what ya think...  
i'm ginna annoy you until you show a better attidude

Kyouya's answer: Sorry, he's too busy eating chocolate right now. Finally found a way to tame the beast. Thanks again, nellabean!

* * *

hey masamune  
how was it as you close your eyes in a bey battle?  
can we and gingka have a eating contest? to bad yuu can't jion.

Masamune's answer: Well, I couldn't see. And also, Yes!

* * *

OK, and it's queen of beyblade's turn!

* * *

To Ryuga:  
Oh my goodness,, I'm probably gonna die for this...  
Why are you wearing a ...Tiara? *Runs away before getting murdered*

Ryuga's answer: Don't be RIDICULOUS! I can't get you from this dimension! Although, there is the possibility of opening another wormhole.

You got lucky this time.

* * *

To Coach Steel:  
Hello sir, how are you doing? Well i wanted to ask you, who was the biggest pain in the neck when the dungeon trio were kids? My bets on Masamune, but hey, could be surprised...

Coach Steel: It was Zeo.

* * *

To Ryuto:  
Where were you when your brother was 'working' with the Dark Nebula?

Ryuto's answer: I was in prison.

Not really, I was somewhere on a train probably to my next site.

(You can get the answers to Ryuga and Ryuto's previous life in What We Leave Behind!)

* * *

To Kyoya:  
Where's Kakeru?

Kyouya's answer: Somewhere with Julian's little brother Nero. WHEEEE JELLYBEANS

(Ok, that's enough chocolate for Yoyo.)

* * *

and lastly, my dear author?  
What do you mean your not sane? Am I talking to a psycho on the loose?

Me: MUAHAHAHA I mean, uh, no. I just got the crazy gene.

* * *

Now some entries from Butterfly Knight!

* * *

Chao Xin:  
Have you tried to do a martial arts movie?

Chao Xin's answer: Why yes, in fact I am a black belt.

(A black belt, which we bought him at the dollar store.)

* * *

Chi Yun:  
You looks like a chinese zombie, did you know? Seeing your clothes, you reminds me of Hsien-Ko (from Darkstalkers), but without the blue skin

Chi Yun's answer: Chi Yun is not a zombie. And neither am I.

* * *

Julian:

I like you, but your hair... You need to have a big forehead to use this kind of hairstyle. What about cutting your hair like Tsubasa?

Julian's answer: Ugh. Don't put that picture in my mind. That only works on OLD MEN. WHO HAVE GRAY HAIR LIKE TSUBASA.

(Sorry, our blond aristocrat is a bit vain about his hair.)

* * *

From JesusFreak93 we have::

* * *

Dear Masamune,  
In your last answer why a gorilla with nail polish?

Masamune's answer: Hey, it could happen.

* * *

Dear Kyoya,  
I think you're cool and all but why act like such a jerk?

Kyouya: I'm not a jerk. I just have chocolate deficiency syndrome.

* * *

Dear Hyoma,  
Are you gonna possibly leave Koma Village and to where Gingka lives?

Hyouma's answer: I would. I really would. But now that he's gone, it's my duty to protect this place, so I can't.

* * *

Dear Kenta,  
What do you think of Benkei?

Kenta's answer: Benkei is a really strong and cool blader! We're friends.

* * *

Dear Yu,  
Would you challenge me to am ice cream eating contest?

Yu's answer: No. I don't like emergency rooms.

* * *

Well I think that just about wraps it up for today! Gotta go make sure Gingka stops "Throwing stuffed animals off a cliff". He won't stop bugging Tsubasa, who is trying to SLEEP LIKE ME.

And there's Masamune, trying to trick Tsubasa out of his money. Idiots. I'll be back.


	8. Chapter 7

Here we are again. It's been a long day. We learned it's unwise to take Kyouya to McDonald's while he's on a sugar high. He's duck taped into the room at the moment...

As for Tsubasa, he's resigned to his fate. And Yu is trying to bribe me to quit this letter-answering business.

* * *

From our devoted letter-sender JesusFreak93:

* * *

Dear Kenta,  
Do you ever think Gingka is a little on the crazy side sometimes?

Kenta's answer: Always.

* * *

Dear Kyoya,  
Will you stop acting like a jerk if I give you *Looks around* Chocolate?

Kyouya's answer: Oh, no no no. Kyouya's not allowed out right now. NO MORE CHOCOLATE FOR YOYO unless we get REALLY desperate. Whew. Lucky for us he's asleep right now.

* * *

Dear Masamune,  
Tell me WHEN you have seen a gorilla with nail polish! And A TOE WITH A SHIRT? Really?

Masamune's answer: Well, I- (I interrupt.) DON'T ASK.

* * *

Dear Yu,  
I wouldn't do the ice cream eating contest. My mom would kill me if I were in the ER. She's a nurse so yeah. But would you do it with Ryuga?

Yu: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THAT WOULD BE EPIC!

Ryuga: GET OUT OF MY ROOM, LOSERS.

* * *

Dear Hyoma,  
I think you're so cool! And wow! It should be hard with you best friend leaving and you staying behind, isn't it?

Hyouma's answer: *sigh* I'm resigned to my fate.

* * *

Dear Dr Ziggerat,  
Why try and be a bad guy trying to take control of the earth? Don't you have better things to do?

Zigurat's answer: FOR THE LAST TIME. YES.

* * *

Dear Benkei,  
Could I challenge you to a bacon eating contest?

Once again, Benkei has nobody to drive him to the hospital.

* * *

Dear Nile,  
How was it to get to be on team Wild Fang?

Nile's answer: Well, it was ok, to say the very least. I think saying "Kyouya was on the team" pretty much sums up how I felt about it.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
I think you're cool and all but don't you think Gingka is a bit crazy?

Tsubasa's answer: Please. Who DOESN'T think that?

* * *

Ok, next we have more letters from Butterfly Knight!

* * *

Wales and Meimei:  
You both can cook? If yes, what? Because looks like you both can cook...

Wales: I hate cooking.

Meimei: I can cook tuna fish. That's the only thing.

* * *

Only Wales:  
Did you know that your shirt just looks like a bathroom wall? Some japanese fans agree with me. But those roses are cute.

Wales's answer: A bathroom wall? I should hope not. Ugh. That's a strange analogy, if you ask me.

* * *

Lera:  
Are your pigtails detachable? You can fly with them?

Lera's answer: HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME!?

* * *

Kyoya:  
What is this your tanktop that you use?

Kyouya: BLAAHHAFOSALKSFDAFS

Somebody gave that boy chocolate again.

* * *

Klaus:  
How you can rip your shirt during a battle? Besides, none of other bladers can do that!

Klaus's answer: Because I am the best. Ever. Like, forever.

* * *

And once again from queen of beyblade!

* * *

To chi yun:  
So, what's the name of the alien/spirit/whatever had possessed you?

Chi Yun's answer: It's Chi Yun. My real name is Gabriel.

* * *

To Julien:  
Since Kyoya didn't answer my question properly, i'll ask you. Where's your brother?  
Is Kakeru really with him?

Julian: My brother is with Kakeru.

* * *

To Mei Mei:  
Are you the only female in bey lin temple?

MeiMei's answer: No, there's also DaXian. Just kidding. Yes.

* * *

To Hyoma:  
Aren't there adults that will protect your village? I mean, who had such a amazing idea to let a teenage boy in charge of something as important as protection? Are they that lazy?

Hyouma: I accredit the brilliant idea to Ryuusei.

* * *

Weellll, that's it for now! Keep those letters coming! Tsubasa picked up a cold from somewhere and passed it on to me and Ryuga. We're quarantined on the top floor. At least we don't have to deal with the chocolate-crazed Lion Blader for now. JESUSFREAK93, WERE YOU THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM CHOCOLATE!?

Anyways. Hope we get better soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Ah, here we are once again...me and Tsubasa-chan and Ryuga sitting in the living room of the quarantined top floor. Wishing we weren't sick.

Don't catch our cold, take your vitamins! Ok, here we go!

* * *

From Butterfly Knight:

* * *

Doji  
Hey, if JesusFreak93 gave to Kyoya chocolates, I wanto to give you some fried cactus! I discovered in a famous tv show in my country that cactus are edible. (not in real life). And the tv host found it (not) delicious. Is delicious, is isn't?

Doji's answer: I hate cactuses.

* * *

Ryuga  
And Ryuga, you want some too? Or you want a cheap drink with Coke and lemonade?

Ryuga's answer: Um...ew. I'll pass.

* * *

Tsubasa:  
Oh, Tsubasa, are you sick? Don't worry, I'm giving you a milk pudding to you and tell me if is good.

Tsubasa's answer: Thanks. (Throws away pudding)

Sorry, nothing tastes good when you're sick!

* * *

Wales  
Have you participated in a Cheese Rolling? If yes, you got the cheese?

Wales's answer: Um, no I havent, is that where you roll cheese down the hill?...I think it's kinda weird...

* * *

From queen of beyblade:

* * *

To Julien:  
I KNOW that Nero is with Kakeru! Kyoya already said it to me. The question is, WHERE is he?

Julian's answer: He's...wherever Kakeru is. And Kekeru's with Nero. So I guess Nero's with Kakeru.

* * *

To Toby:  
When Zeo signed up to the HD academy to give you better medical treatment, where were your parents? Souldn't they decide if you were going there or not?

Tobii's answer: Uhm...come to think of it, I don't actually know. Really it's only Madoka and Gingka and Hikaru who ever get their parents mentioned...this is anime so it's kinda normal. But that's a good question.

* * *

To Thiti:  
Are you really afraid of kyoya? why?

Tithi's answer: Yes. Because he's mean and scary and NOT nice.

* * *

From nellabean:

* * *

Dear Dr. Ziggy,  
Were you hugged as a child? Is that your problem? Is that why you felt it necessary to begin a life of pursuing world domination? Is that it?

Zigurat's answer: *sigh* yes, I was hugged as a child. I don't know many people who weren't. But HOW MANY TIMES do I have to tell you people, I WAS IN IT FOR THE MONEY!

* * *

Dear Ryuga,  
If you had to spend a week locked away in a room with one member of Gan Gan Galaxy, who would you choose? You cannot choose Tsubasa! So, take your pick from Ginga, Masamune or Yu. :)

Ryuga's answer: I guess it'd have to be Gingka. But forget about me doing it.

* * *

Dear Ginga,  
Where do you put all those burgers? How is it possible that your arteries are not hard as cement by now?

Gingka's answer: How do you know they're not? HAHA! I HAVE CEMENT ARTERIES! YESSS!

* * *

And finally,  
Dear Kyoya,  
If they're keeping the chocolate from you, I can arrange for you to get some more but it'll cost ya. Meet me in the back alleyway at 12 am sharp. I'll be the shady looking figure in the suspicious trench coat. Tell no one...

Kyouya's answer: SLRUHFKDFHALKKDNJ

Ok, nellabean, I heard that! Don't do this to us, you cruel, cruel creature! You have to adopt him if you want to give him chocolate! Then at least he'll be your problem!

* * *

Ok, decided to wrap it up for now. But before we go, I have something special for you all! It's Beyblade quiz the first! I'll be doing this every few chapters. Whoever gets the most answers right will get a one-shot of their choice, so long as the choice follows the rules shown in the Intro. You have until chapter 12 to answer the questions in the quiz. Have the best of fun to you all! And one more thing: if you send in answers, you have to include at least one letter. It can be anything as simple as just "hi", anything'll do! You are free to send me letters too! Send by PM only!

Here are the questions!

1. Who likes chocolate the most besides Kyouya? (Hint: He is a boy.)

2. What country are Kakeru and Nero in? (Hint: it's somewhere in Europe.)

3. What cooking-related job do you think would fit Dr. Zigerat the best?

4. Who is tougher-Toby or Faust?

5. In Martial arts, who would win: Pikachu or Ryuga?

6. Is L-drago male or female?

7. Does Leone appreciate Kyouya at al?

8. Do you think Hikaru will ever blade again?

9. Does Yuu like to be hugged?

10. Where will Kyouya go in Zero-g? (Hint: It's somewhere in North America.)

11. How does Kenta die?

12. What is Dunamis's favorite cake? (Hint: it has something to do with chocolate.)

13. Does Pegasus dream?

14. Can Johannes swim?

15. Did Doji really die in Metal Fury?

16. What does Gingka love more than Beyblade? (Hint: it's a person.)

17. Can Ryuusei (Ryo) really fly?

18. Who is allergic to dogs? (Hint: He's a boy.)

19. Is Tsubasa's hair gray or silver?

20. Would he cry if you cut it?

21. Is the authoress crazy?

22. What is Ryuga's favorite show? (Hint: It's a survival show...)

23. How old is Yuki? (Hint: He's below 20 and above 10.)

That's all for this quiz! Can't wait to hear your answers!


	10. Chapter 9

Here we go...

* * *

From JesusFreak93:

* * *

Dear Gingka,  
How did you get over your father's death before you knew he was really alive?

Gingka's answer: Well, had to save the world and all that...I guess I always hoped he was still alive.

* * *

Dear Yu,  
HOW CAN YOU BE SO ADORABLE?!

Yu's answer: I eat lots of ice cream and it makes me adorable! ^^

* * *

Dear Kenta,  
Were you disappointed not to be on Gan-Gan Galaxy?

Kenta's answer: Well, I guess it was disappointing, a little...ok, a lot. But I was still there to support the team when they needed me, and it's being together that counts!

* * *

Dear Madoka,  
Did it ever occur to you that Gingka is a little on the crazy side?

Madoka's answer: Are you kidding me!? Gingka is the king of the crazy side!

* * *

Dear Hyoma,  
Even though Gingka's your best friend, don't you think he's a little on the crazy side?  
PS, My best friend is like that, but I'm on the crazy side too so it doesn't matter! :)

Hyouma's answer: Really? Gingka IS the crazy side!

* * *

Dear Kyoya,  
I hope you enjoyed your 3 jumbo chocolate bars!  
NOO! Now it ain't secret!

Kyouya's answer: *snores*

Me: He's sleeping it off. My dear, it was never a secret to begin with. We knew already.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa (Saving the best for last again)  
Would you kill me if I gave Kyoya more chocolate? *Screams like a little girl and runs and hides*

Tsubasa's answer: YOU'RE DEAD!

Sorry, he's gone feral from being locked on the top floor with just me and Ryuga all week.

* * *

Dear Yu,  
Would you go back to the Dark Nebula if Ryuga wasn't there?

Yu's answer: No, I would NEVER EVER go back there! HE ONLY GAVE ME SUGAR-FREE ICE CREAM! That takes all the fun out of sugar highs because then they're SUGAR FREE highs!

* * *

Dear Gingka,  
Has it ever occured to you, that you're a little on the crazy side?

Gingka's answer: What? No!

* * *

Dear Benkei,  
Would you join another team championships?

Benkei's answer: I would if Kyouya would.

* * *

Dear Kenta,  
Do you plan to be part of a world championship someday?

Kenta's answer: I'd definitely enter again!

* * *

Dear Tsubasa, (Saving the best for last again)  
Can I give you a hug?

Tsubasa: What? No- -oh, fine.

* * *

Now from Rebel02, my little brother back in the regular univers...please check out his story, btw.

* * *

Dear Kyouya and Johannes: Have a lap-swimming contest!

Kyouya: *still passed out on the couch*

Johannes: No. I don't want to.

* * *

To Madoka and Yu: Have a candy, cake, and pie-eating contest!

Madoka: Rather not.

Yu: I would, but MADOKA WOULDN'T DO IT.

* * *

Okay, remember there's only 3 chapters' timespan in which to send your quiz answers! Please send them now!


	11. Chapter 10

We now come to a special-edition chapter for Arrowhead1996, who sent in a letter to virtually everybody! Thank you loads, Arrow!

* * *

Dear Teru,  
I really like the way you battle. It is very elegant and pretty. My friend cannot beat your bey and is very frustrated, so keep up the good work.

Teru's answer: Thank you.

* * *

Dear Masamune,  
What made you move to America in the first place?  
Comment. Blitz Striker is cool. I had no idea there was a unicorn constelation till I met you, so thanks for that too.

Masamune's answer: I moved here because i heard they had the best burgers. And you're welcome.

* * *

Dear Da Xian,  
I love watching you and the rest of your team battle. It is so much fun, and I love how you are still friends with Gingka & Co.  
Did you know that Zurafa's constelation is a giraffe?

Da Xian's answer: A giraffe!? I thought it was like a dragon-lion-horse-giraffe thingy!

* * *

Dear Mae Mae,  
Is it difficult being the only girl on the team?  
What is your bey? I know it's an aquario, but other than that I don't know.

Meimei's answer: It is hard being the only girl, but I got over it. My bey is Clay Aquario 105F.

* * *

Dear Chi Yun,  
For real, why do you always talk in the third person? My friend does it a lot too and I think it's kind of cool. He does it because it's fun.

Chi Yun's answer: MY NAME IS GABRIEL I AM POSSESSED

* * *

Dear Chao Xin,  
Thank you for becoming less anoying after only a few episodes.

Zhou Xing's answer: Uhhh...you're welcome.

* * *

Dear Jullian,  
I'm assuming that you got your stuff back from Ziggurat. Am I assuming correctly?

Julian's answer: No, actually. I lost 6 of my suits. SIX OF THEM.

* * *

Dear Alexi,  
I love your bey! I am part Native American, so I really like wolves and I love yours!

Aleksei's answer: Why thank you.

* * *

Dear Sophie,  
Is it difficult being the only girl on a team of those kinds of boys?

Sohpie's answer: You get used to it, I guess. But it was hard at first.

* * *

Dear Wales,  
In regards to a previous question to you by someone else, I do not think that your shirt looks like a bathroom wall. I think it looks cool, and I happen to love your sense of style.

Wales's answer: Thanks. Rather not remind people of the wall of a bathroom every time they look at me.

* * *

Dear Nile,  
Did you enjoy hanging out with Kyoya on Team Wild Fang and, technically, being his second in command?  
Why did you settle on a bey named after a god instead of one based on a constelation like most other ones?

Nile's answer: I was NOT his second in command. He was never in command to begin with. And my father gave me the beyblade; had I the choice now I would still choose it over another.

* * *

Dear Klaus,  
Would you consider yourself and Masamune to be friends?

Klaus's answer: Well, I suppose at first maybe. But now he's too annoying to be around.

* * *

Dear Zeo,  
I am very happy that you and Toby are free! It's nice to root for you in battles.

Zeo's answer: Yeah, rather be free than...not...free. I guess.

* * *

Dear Damien,  
All I have to say to you is that my OC can easily kick your bey.

Damien's answer: Once again, the mental institute doesn't allow fan mail...so...meh...

* * *

Dear Jack,  
Thank you for being good now! I had always admired your artistic flair, so it is very nice to be rooting for you!

Jack's answer: You are welcome, strange lady!

Okay, that was his doing, not mine.

* * *

Dear Toby,  
Why didn't you keep Twisted Tempo? I think I understand why, but I would still like to know. He was super strong. Not that Lyra isn't, just that Tempo was stronger.  
Do you like your hair the color that it is?  
If you could go back to brown, would you?

Tobii's answer: I exchanged my beyblade because it held too many bad memories and an evil feeling to it. Yes, I like my hair. No.

* * *

Dear Yuki,  
Especially for an astronomer like yourself, why a bey based on an Egyptian god?  
Why Egyptian?

Yuki's answer: Anubeis is associated with the afterlife in Egyptian culture, and to much of the world the afterlife is associated with the stars, so in a connecting way, Anubeis is a relevant beyblade for an astronomer.

* * *

Dear Johannes,  
When I first saw you, you made me think of a character back in Fusion and you instantly creeped me out. You still annoy me, but not so much creep.

Johannes's answer: WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME!?

* * *

Dear Bao,  
Are you at all upset that Aguma was the one to get the star fragment when you were just as strong and you were standing right there?

Bao's answer: Yeh. It stung. At first. Well, it still does. YES.

* * *

Dear Ziggurat,  
It's nice to know that you didn't really chose a life of crime for yourself unlike Doji.

Zigerat's answer: FINALLY somebody understands me!

* * *

Dear Hoykuto,  
I personally love that you can talk. I wish I could meet you! I would love to pick your brain on what it is like to be a talking dog. I am a HUGE Narnia fan, so finding an animal who can talk in something so different is amazing!  
What's it like being a talking dog?

Hokuto's answer: It is weird. Sometimes it's like I got mixed up from Totoro or something and ended up on a mountain that just HAPPEND to have the same name as the protagonist...

As for what it's like, it's like, well...being a...dog, that can...talk...

* * *

Dear King,  
I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for you that before you found Variares you were not allowed to blade. It just doesn't seem right to me that you were not allowed to maybe just leave and explore the possibility of expanding your abilities. I am very glad that the star fragment chose you. You deserved the chance to blade.

King's answer: Uh, thanks! And secretly I knocked down stuff with Variaries before I got the star fragment.

* * *

Dear Gingka,  
What's up with you and hamburgers?  
Is there anything else you like? (i.e. cantaloupe?)

Gingka's answer: Me and hamburgers have a great relationship. We don't need canteloupe to get in the way. Ugh. I don't even like canteloupe. And I also like fries.

* * *

Dear Kyoya,  
Okay, I will try not to be annoying or ask semi-insulting questions. If I do, feel free to yell at me. Trust me, I can handle it after being around Tony Stark all the time.  
Not really a question, more of a comment. I personally think that it is cool that you are so into lions because of your bey. Lions are very cool.  
I have an OC who would be able to beat you! At least back in Fusion she could, I'm not sure about now. You can't work correctly on ice, right?

Kyouya's answer: Hi, this is Yuu. Yoyo's asleep right now, so I am answering his letters.

You know TONY STARK!? LUCKY!

And Libra's way cooler.

Let's see...pretending I'm Kyouya...ROAR I COULD BEAT YOU ANYWHERE BUT FIRST LET ME BATTLE GINGKA BECAUSE I WANT TO RULE THE WORLD.

Hah, I did pretty good there, don't you think?

* * *

Dear Benkei,  
No real questions, just some fun comments. I really like how you always stick with Kyoya and are so unfailingly loyal. I also love how you and Kenta get along so well and how you were the one to help him beat Hikaru. I think you are basically an all-around fun guy, and I wish I could meet you in person.

Benkei's answer: Haha, thanks.

* * *

Dear Kenta,  
Same as with Benkei, no real questions just comments. I love how loyal you are to Gingka. You are fun, but you can also help anchor him... kinda. Keep up the good work, buddy!

Kenta's answer: Thanks!

* * *

Dear Hikaru,  
I really liked your bey. I kind of miss watching you battle, however, I understand your reasonings for quiting. However, I loved it when you helped battle at the end of Masters. It was nice to root for you again.

Hikaru's answer: Great to know someone was cheering!

* * *

Dear Yu,  
Are you really into ice cream as much as I have been reading, or is it just something that happened in the show that everyone latched onto like Thor with poptarts? Trust me, the real Thor likes them, but he isn't as obsessed with them as many people make him out to be!

Yu's answer: This is Kyouya, getting that brat back for stealing my mail.

Thor isn't real. I don't like poptarts. And Yu would kill for ice cream.

Whew, now we have the real Kyouya back. Do you think he's better hyper or mean?

* * *

Dear Doji,  
What's up with you and orange juice?  
Why do you always drink it from a champagne glass?

Doji's answer: Oranges help skin problems. And it's more civilized to drink it out of a glass.

* * *

Dear Tetsuya,  
For a hermit, you sure are around people a lot. Why is that?  
This one isn't a question. Actually, it's a... thank you. I kind of wanted to thank you for giving me the idea for my OC to constantly use bird metaphors as she talks. However, this does not change my opinion of you. I will NEVER trust you unless I have extremely good evidence from an outside source that you really have changed.

Tetsuya's answer: CRAB. Hermit CRAB. Crabs like people. Actually people like crabs. As an entree. Sick. And you're crab welcome. I mean welcome. I mean, you're welcome...

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
First, I wanted to say that you are my favorite character, and it was really, really painful watching your battle with Ryuga in Fusion and watching the effects of that battle during Masters. You have no idea how relieved I was when you defeated the Dark Power. I was running on a happy high for the rest of the morning.  
Would you like it if you had a sister who also loved beyblade?  
Where is your Eagle in Fury? I haven't gone all the way through the season yet, so maybe he just hasn't shown up yet, but I kind of miss him.

Tsubasa's answer: I do have a sister, actually... And he was there, he just got shy with people.

A/N: As for Tsubasa's sister, that one's coming soon. Cool that you should mention it before release, Arrow!

* * *

Dear Ryuga,  
I promise to keep this short in an attempt to avoid incurring your wrath on myself or the nice girl who is asking all these questions for us. I just wanted to let you know that my brother considers you his favorite character. Also, I was very impressed in Fury when you waited under the tree for Kenta to wake up again.

Ryuga's answer: What's up with you people? You act like I'm a maniac. And I was just...guarding the...uh, fish, yes, the fish. I wasn't waiting for the kid.

* * *

Dear Hyoma,  
I have a good friend who also has an Aries. I think you two would really get along well. I wish you could meet and I just wanted to pass on his greetings.

Hyouma's answer: Tell him hi for me.

* * *

Dear Captain Capri,  
I hope the suckers that you are always eating are sugar free.

Tobio's answer: No. No sugar free. I hate sugar free. It has no sugar.

* * *

Dear Ryo,  
Phoenix was cool. I had no idea there was a phoenix constelation until I met you, so thank you for that.

Ryuusei's answer: I prefer, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL IMMORTAL PHOENIX. And you're welcome, madam.

* * *

Dear Ryutaro,  
As impressive as your skills of reading the future were, I will never believe that people can really tell the future. That's just not the way God made things except for the prophets.

Ryutaro's answer: It was all a hoax to gain publicity...

A/N: I totally agree with you on that, Arrow!

* * *

KK, that's all for now! Please send in your quiz answers soon or my brother will win!


	12. Chapter 11

Yawn. It's early in the morning...all of us from the top floor got woken up by Yu when he came to Tsubasa about a nightmare. Think he got our cold, poor little thing. But don't forget about us, not enough sleep here...that kid is a killer alarm clock.

* * *

Here are the letters from nellabean. As long as we're up we might as well send out the answers.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
What do you order when you go to McDonald's?

Tsubasa: Chicken. I ORDER CHICKEN. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?

Gah. Like I said, it's too early for this sort of stuff. 7:31, and we've been up since 7. That's just too early.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,  
What do you actually do for Ryuusei? Like, does he have you file documents and take memos, or are you literally just there to watch him give powerful phoenix speeches?

Hikaru's answer: I file documents and listen to speeches. Sometimes it's not fun.

* * *

Dear Madoka,  
Have you ever tried blading? You should. I mean if Masamune can manage it, then how hard can it be, right? (I still love you, Masamune!)

Madoka's answer: Yeah, I have, that time Kyouya's bey was about to explode. But otherwise I've never been into it much.

* * *

Dear Ryuga,  
I think you're just misunderstood. You're not that evil. Well, most of the time you're pretty evil but still... I bet you'd be a real top bloke if you got the chance to show it.

Ryuga's answer: I AM EVIL. YOU ASKED FOR IT, KID.

Once again. Morning temper. And morning breath, ew, apparently it's worse for dragons.

* * *

Dear Ginga,  
What's your favourite soft drink?

Gingka's answer: CAFFEEEEINE! IT'S CAFFEINE!

Now don't get any ideas about taking him out for soda. If you give him caffeine, you're dead. And I mean that, because Gingka would kill you. He goes psycho on caffeine.

* * *

Dear Faust,  
Your bey has the coolest name. 'Twisted Tempo' it just sounds so good!

Faust's answer: Hi, this is Tobii. Faust can't come to the phone right now because, he's dead. And thanks. He would say thanks if he could.

* * *

Yawn. Now a few from Butterfly Knight...

* * *

Yuki:  
You are very, but veeery adorable! Can I hug you?

Yuki's answer: Heeh...well, thanks, I guess...but you better not hug me, probably, people are sick over here, yes, that's it. People are sick. And I might have germs on me.

* * *

Chi Yun... Or better, Gabriel:  
What you done in your live before you possessing Chi Yun?

Chi Yun's answer: I was a table maker. I made tables. And tablespoons. And timetables. And anything that had to do with tables. I hate tables now.

* * *

Wales:  
You looked so normal if compared with your teammates... What do you like to do in free time? You play soccer? Spend your time in the Internet? Or something more?

Wales's answer: I like to play lacrosse. Obscure, I know.

* * *

Hokuto:  
Do you like to go to the veterinary?

Hoikuto's answer: Vet!? WHO SAID VET! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SAID VET!

Somebody come over here and get him out of Ryuga's bed, please...

* * *

Johannes:  
Oh, Johannes, I like you. So, you want a tuna fish as a present?

Johannes: A tuna fish? I would love a tuna fish!

* * *

And to the author:  
Trying to do this kind of fic is very difficult? (I mean, doing the answers, those things) Because you need to know everthing to do a thing with IC and all this stuff.

Author's answer: Yeah, it's difficult. But keeping IC isn't the hard part; after all, I have the characters to answer the questions for me, and being a total nerd I could pretend if I want. But it's getting them to actually answer that's hard.

* * *

All right, and some more from the devoted Arrowhead1996...

* * *

Dear Gingka,  
No dissing cantaloupe! That is my favorite fruit! You really should eat some more healthy stuff. There is no way you can stay in top form if all you eat are hamburgers and fries. Try doing turkey burgers instead and eating more fruits and veggies.

Gingka's answer: Canteloupe...burger! Yes! CANTELOUPEBURGER! I AM A GENIUS!

* * *

Dear Kyoya,  
First of all, Yu, if you are the one reading this don't answer for Kyoya again I would rather get answers to his questions from him.  
I hang out with Thor all the time. If you are going to say that he isn't real, then you aren't real either, pal. Also, I am glad you are back to normal.

Kyouya's answer: I am real. I can poke you. I. AM. REAL. THOR IS NOT REAL!

A/N: They're both real. Ow. Stop poking me, Thor!

* * *

Dear Gabriel,  
OKOKOKOK! I'll believe you! Is it weird having 2 presences in one body? Do you guys share well?

Gabriel/Chi Yun's answer: Well one of us likes other things and the other likes other things. So no, we don't but we manage somehow.

* * *

Dear Yuki,  
Wow! I knew that Anubius was associated with the afterlife, but I didn't know the rest of that stuff. Thanks for clearing that up.

Yuki's answer: You're welcome, ma'am.

* * *

Dear Johannes,  
Maybe because I am not the only one who sees you and thinks of that other character from Fusion. Also, you are kind of annoying. However, I will say that I also like cats so we at least have a little something in common.

Johannes's answer: Meow.

Too busy eating his fish, I guess.

* * *

Dear Yu,  
Yes, I know Tony. He can be very annoying if you don't know how to deal with him, but under the skin he is a big teddy bear.

Yu's answer: Ewwwww! Skin is gross!

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
You already have a sister? Wow. Well, now you have 2.

Tsubasa's answer: I...WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Will you people STOP GIVING ME MORE FAMILY MEMBERS! ONE IS ENOUGH!

Avery (Tsubasa's sister): The feeling's mutual, chicken boy.

* * *

Dear Ryuga,  
I just wanted to make sure that I didn't cause you to blow your short fuse. I happen to find your blading skills really amazing and it is fun to watch you battle in Masters and Fury.

Ryuga's answer: GRRRRRRRRR! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!

Noo, Ryuga! PUT THAT DOWN! I...DON'T BREAK THAT! HEY! TSUBASAAA! SOMEBODY TIE HIM UP!

* * *

Dear Ryo,  
Yes, I know you prefer that, but it can be tedious and annoying to most people to use that whole 'title.'

Ryo's answer: Waah. That's just unfair.

* * *

Okay, people. We have to deal with a sleep-deprived dragon here. Plus I have to pack. Oh no...did I just say that!? That was supposed to be secret...oh...well.

See you all later.


	13. Chapter 12

Okay...and we're back.

Listen everybody, if you're reading this PLEASE PLEASE enter the contest! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE FOR A LATE ENTRY, PEOPLE!

On that happy note, let's get on with the letters.

* * *

Okay, return letters from Arrow.

* * *

Dear Gingka,  
That's the spirit! Though I personally would NOT want to eat that.

Gingka: Yeah, don't. NOT one of my best ideas. Plus I put too much ketchup.

* * *

Dear Gabriel,  
Hmm. Maybe you two should try talking things out and maybe even work out some kind of schedual so that you can both do what you want.

Gabriel's answer: Been done. I'm not a schedule kind of guy. Yes I am. You be quiet. No. You know what, I'm just gonna go now.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
Hey! Be nice to Sora. She loves you bunches! You are a big inspiration to her. P.S. Hopefully, that will be the closest I ever get you yelling at you. You are my favorite character, after all.  
(Sora to Avery): We should so get together and get to know each other since we're sisters. How's that sound?

Tsubasa's answer: I know, I know. (But one sister is honestly enough...)

Avery's answer: PURPLE HIPPO! YESS! GET THAT COLOSSUS! WOOHOO!

Still want to hang out with her?

Okay, okay. She was in the middle of an RPG...a really weird RPG. Sorry.

* * *

Dear Ryuga,  
I rest my case.

Ryuga's answer: Oh, I'll rest your case. IN A COFFIN.

Yup, he got up early again.

* * *

From queen of beyblade!

* * *

For Sora (Kenta's friend):  
Hi, I think you're amazing. It's totally unfair that you didn't appear that much in the anime!

Sora's answer: Wait...what anime? ARE YOU PEOPLE STALKING ME AGAIN!?

* * *

For Ginga:  
I totally agree with Arrowhead1996. You should eat more vegetables and fruits. And I don't reccomend to eat burgers with cantaloup. Those two don't match, trust me. I know...

Gingka's answer: Well you coulda told me sooner! Now I'm scarred for life!

* * *

For Avery : How do you feel to be the sister of a beyblade champion? And how come you don't have a Japanese name?

Avie's answer: WhoawhoawhoawhoawhoaWAIT. Back it up, girl! We were siblings WAY before the world championships. Just because he's some hero now, doesn't make him any more special to me.

Okay, okay, it's kinda cool. But something like that didn't change my respect (or lack thereof) for my big brother.

And as for the name, it was my dad's idea. My mom had just died when he named me and since she wasn't there to tell him to give me a traditional name, he went ahead with the American one.

* * *

For Tsubasa,Masamune and Yue: Why id Ginga considered world champion? If my memories are exact, it was a TEAM world championships.

Tsubasa: I don't know.

Yu and Masamune: Heeey...WAIT A SECOND! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

* * *

And from AnimeEmma!

* * *

Dear Yu,  
Who are your best friends? Kyoya doesn't count!

Yu: Ryuga! Ryuga is my BEST FRIEND EVER!

* * *

Dear Chi Yun/ Gabriel,  
Why did you use Chi Yun to possess?

Chi Yun/Gabriel's answers: Because he was the tastiest thing around.

* * *

Dear everyone BUT Chi Yun,  
Do you really believe that Chi Yun is possessed?

Everyone else: Yes or no. :D

* * *

Dear Ryo,  
Where are you in Zero-G?

Ryo: I don't know what that means.

Me: He was dead.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
Who is more insane, Yu or Ryo (clearly, this shouldn't be very hard)?

Tsubasa: They come close. Probably Ryo.

* * *

Dear MajorOrtho,  
What is it like to live with these people?

Maje's answer: Oh, uhm. It's like being at my natural habitat.

* * *

Well, short chapter there, eh. Enter your contest now!

Yu, get out of that van, you're not coming.

AH ME GIBLETS Y Why why why do I say stuff like that!? Tsubasa's gonna be SO mad at me...


	14. Chapter 13

Oh, hello everybody. You caught me by surprise, sneaking up like that.

Now as you know this is chapter 13...this is the chapter where you'll get all your answers.

Like if Doji really died, Where on earth Nero and Kakeru are, and why I've been hiding that suitcase under my bed for the past 2 weeks...

Wait, what?

Well, if you've been paying attention, you know what I'm talking about.

Let's get rolling.

* * *

1. Who likes chocolate the most besides Kyouya? (Hint: He is a boy.)

Okay, some of you may be surprised on this one, or maybe not! The answer is Masamune!

2. What country are Kakeru and Nero in? (Hint: it's somewhere in Europe.)

Guess what? We called them on the phone for them to tell you by themselves! Say hi!

"Hi guys, this is Nero...so you don't know where we went, do you? Well guess what...WE'RE IN RUSSIA!"

You know my younger brother is the only one who got that one right?

3. What cooking-related job do you think would fit Dr. Zigerat the best?

One of you said a sushi chef. Another said cupcake baker. But the answer is obscure and hard to guess, something Ziggy's been dreaming of since TV was invented. It's being on Iron Chef Japan.

4. Who is tougher-Toby or Faust?

Surprise, surprise...it's Tobii. I know, it would seem that Faust is the obvious answer, but it is in fact his alter ego...can you fathom why...?

5. In Martial arts, who would win: Pikachu or Ryuga?

Okay, WHAT ON EARTH!? YOU ALL GUESSED PIKACHU!? So that's why Ryuchi's been in need of a hug lately! He's been so mad you could see smoke blowing off his ears. You guys, come on! It's our Ryuga that would win! Have a little faith! (And for the record, we've actually witnessed him beating little Pika before!)

6. Is L-drago male or female?

Okay, okay, she's female, who wouldnt've guessed that one?

7. Does Leone appreciate Kyouya at all?

Of course he does.

8. Do you think Hikaru will ever blade again?

Of course she will!

9. Does Yuu like to be hugged?

Nope. As my younger brother said, Yuu likes to GIVE hugs, but not BE hugged.

10. Where will Kyouya go in Zero-g? (Hint: It's somewhere in North America.)

This was a difficult one. It was Florida. Yup, our Yoyo will be hanging with the gators in a few years' time. Right next door to Disney World...

11. How does Kenta die?

AHAHAHAHA! TRICK QUESTION...nobody knows!

12. What is Dunamis's favorite cake? (Hint: it has something to do with chocolate.)

It was Red Velvet. However, shout out to nellabean, Jamaican Chocolate Cheesecake was a cool guess!

13. Does Pegasus dream?

Yes. She dreams of a world of no sorrow, where all bladers battle in peace and friendship rather than good vs. evil.

And also she dreams of Ninja Turtles, like me.

14. Can Johannes swim?

Not to save his life!

15. Did Doji really die in Metal Fury?

MUAHAHAHAHA again...NO!

16. What does Gingka love more than Beyblade? (Hint: it's a person.)

It's Ryuusei! No surprise there, am I right?

17. Can Ryuusei (Ryo) really fly?

Absolutely no.

18. Who is allergic to dogs? (Hint: He's a boy.)

It's Kyouya! You would've thought Johannes, right?

19. Is Tsubasa's hair gray or silver?

SILVER. It's SILVER, okay?

All right, that was Tsubachan. Get off my computer.

Really, though, it's silver. Or do we just say that to keep him happy?

20. Would he cry if you cut it?

Correction. He DOES cry WHEN you cut it.

21. Is the authoress crazy?

What makes you think I was sane? Everyone knows it.

And everyone answered Yes, good job people!

22. What is Ryuga's favorite show? (Hint: It's a survival show...)

Man vs. Wild! Personally it drives me nuts.

23. How old is Yuki? (Hint: He's below 20 and above 10.)

13. He's 13!

And on to the winner.

The winner is...

My younger brother, Rebel02! Good job, Reb!

Second place: nellabean!

Third: queen of beyblade.

And fourth: MusicMaster355! Great job, you four people who entered!

And finally, I have some news.

* * *

Hello, everyone.

Don't cry. Some of you may cry at this part.

As you know, I've been keeping secrets from you. I know, I know, your face is all like, "WHAT! I thought you were my FRIEND!"

Well it's time to confess.

For the past few weeks I've been packing up all my stuff. We've been stuffing it in the van and sleeping on the carpet.

The thing is...oh goodness how do I say this?

I'm leaving.

I'm leaving, people...

You know that bit in the beginning about waiting for the wormhole to reopen? I wasn't kidding that time.

It's about to reopen, right now as I tell you this, and I'm sorry. I should of said it sooner. But I didn't want to make you sad. We didn't want to have to say goodbye like that.

And another bit of sad news while we're on this happy note...as long as I'm gone, Letters to the Crew will be closing.

And I might be gone...kind of forever.

...

Well...

Okay, okay, I know, you're sitting here at your computer with your mouth open. But please understand. I'm homesick, and the boys miss me.

My little brother back on Regular Earth has nobody to play Yu-Gi-Oh with, and Luis says my cat is going crazy while I'm gone. I have to get back to poor Kyouya soon, right?

Okay, yes, my cat is named Kyouya. Don't judge me.

But I'm taking a little souvenir with me from this dimension. And his name is Tsubasa.

He'll be staying with me until we figure out how to control the wormhole's opening.

So maybe, maybe just someday, we'll come back. And maybe we'll continue.

But until then, I have to say goodbye.

nellabean and Reb, your stories will be posted in Smiling Through a Monday. Please send me your requests through PM.

Other than that, don't say goodbye. Only so long.

You can follow our other adventures through my other stories.

Bee good, hold on, and stay crazy. We'll miss you all...

Oh, Tsubachan, continue this, I'm tearing up.

Okay, everyone, this is Tsubasa. As you know, the authoress is leaving...I'm taking over this thing for her while she says goodbye to everyone else.

So, uh, bye, and please send no more letters. For her sake.

The

End


End file.
